


Havana Heat

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: hi would it be possible to request julien di casse x reader teases reader in french when he catches her staring at his chest?? please and thank you <3





	Havana Heat

Havana is hot, you think; even with the windows open and a soft breeze rolling in, you finding yourself sweating. 

You’re not mad about it. If hot weather means Julien is shirtless, then you can’t complain. Still lying in bed, you watch among silk sheets and pillows as he adjusts the waist band of his pants. He’s dressed from the waist down, giving you ample view of his broad and muscled chest. 

“You know,” he starts, accent thick and his voice teasing, “staring is considered rude.” The words roll off his tongue in a melodious way and he’s turning to face you, walking the short steps it takes to get back to the bed.

You don’t want to admit that you had been admiring maybe a little too long, and that maybe it could be considered staring, but it’s hard not to when he’s so, so close to you, so close that you can feel his breath with every exhale. 

“Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon amour. Je l'aime…” 

This has you giggling, cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink. You understand only a few words, but get the gist just by the way he had said it. You want to tease him back, but you’re promptly interrupted by a pair of lips crashing to yours. 

When you lean away, you’re smiling. “Now that was rude.”


End file.
